


A Heart's Desire

by anneshathagay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneshathagay/pseuds/anneshathagay
Summary: A month trying to hide her pregnancy away from everyone after her one night stand with Claude leads to an unexpected relationship between Daphne and Tammy.





	A Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little story i recently thought of.

“I have to go,” Daphne sits up from her seat and rushes past everyone as the girls just watch her run faster than she ever has.

The wave of nausea that hit her is so intense that Daphne hardly makes it to the toilet bowl before emptying her stomach. The nausea claws at her throat once again, and she tries to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of partially digested chicken spew out of her coughing mouth. 

Her stomach keeps on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. Her face is white and dripping bile, sweat, and tears. Vomit bursts from her throat, practically choking her. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as futile whimpers for help spilled out between yesterday's dinner.

“Jesus, I thought she said she never throws up.” Lou mentions before standing up but was immediately stopped by Tammy.

“I’ll take care of it.” 

She has a feeling she knows what this is about but she can only hope she’s wrong.

Tammy stops as soon as she rounds the corner. Daphne was there alright but sitting on the wet concrete, vomit trailing from her lips, viscous and opaque. She turns her head towards Tammy, the caustic fluid coating her mouth and says one word, “Help.”

At that instant, Tammy crouches down next to Daphne and pulls her into her chest in attempt to comfort her, not caring about the possibility of her clothes getting stained.

“Hey, listen to me, you’re gonna be okay.” Tammy says while rubbing the still nauseous brunette’s back.

“No, I won’t be,” Daphne whimpers. “I wish I was dead.”

“Stop that, there’s no way that’s happening. I’m here for you.”

Despite her current awful state, Daphne’s face genuinely lights up when she hears that.

Because in all honesty, even with the fame and fortune, she never fit in with anyone and nobody actually cared about her wellbeing unless they could get something out of it.

Yet Tammy’s right there, holding her in her arms and trying to relax her as much as possible right after she had just barfed her guts out. Daphne was just happy to finally have someone there for her at her weakest. Just to have someone actually there for her in general.

It may seem like a small act but it means the world to her.

It had been a month or so and she was tired of carrying this secret. Maybe Tammy would be willing to help.

“Can you, uh, take me home?” Daphne hesitantly asks, hating how weak and powerless she feels.

“Say no more,” As soon the words leave her mouth, Tammy lifts Daphne up on her feet. Noticing how she’s stumbling and groaning, she puts her arm around her neck and basically carries her out. “Don’t worry. I got you.”

There’s that flutter in Daphne’s chest again. She’s not used to hearing those words.

“Guys, Daphne’s sick so I’m taking her home.” Tammy says as the pair casually slip out, both of them still having a tight grip on each other.

The ride back home wasn’t long but it felt like an eternity for Daphne. Waves of heat course through her blood, a cold sweat glisten in her gaunt features. Her eyes sunken and her skin as pale as it gets, everything ached, everything sagged.

Tammy pretty much once again carried her back to her apartment, shocking Daphne because no one’s actually put in that much effort into helping her with no strings attached. She shook it off, figuring it’s probably just because she’s accustomed to taking care of everyone as a mother.

As soon as Tammy set her down on the couch, she went straight to the point.

“Okay, give me all the details. How far along are you? Who’s the father? Spill it.”

That definitely caught Daphne off guard.

“How did you-”

“Tell me.”

Guess it was now or never.

“Uh, well, it’s been about a month now the father is…” Daphne got momentarily choked up. She absolutely despised feeling vulnerable. “It’s… Claude Becker.”

“What? But how-”

“Remember when I went over to his house to get the evidence?” Tammy nodded, a frown on her face. “Yeah, we ended up having sex. He didn’t use protection because this wouldn’t affect him either way and I’m right here spilling my guts out, both metaphorically and literally, to the only person who’s ever showed any genuine care for my wellbeing.”

She didn’t expect to say that last part but she’s just had enough at this point.

Daphne’s tired of being treated like the airheaded pretty face, making it easier for everyone to play with her feelings as if they’re meaningless to her.

There was something in her words, a pain behind it. Tammy watched. She watched Daphne's eyes. Then she knew. The anger was nothing but a shield for pain. 

Pain she never felt capable of letting out.

The only time she ever did was years ago after she had a rough day shooting her first movie. She had barely just become an adult at the time. That was the first and last time she ever let her pain show and she remembers it clearly.

Her emotions turned jagged and her insides tight. She cried out to her best friend over the phone, "I love you, please help me. Come sit with me. Hold my hand. Eat chips with me. Please, I need everything to stop and feel normal for a minute." 

Daphne waited, wide eyed, hoping for kindness. She needed a hug, even just in the form of words. She needed soothing like a child but that’s not what she got, "This isn't a great time. So much going on at work and Greg is away on a trip. Let's just say I'll call you when I have the time."

"But I need help now, I can barely breathe and I feel like passing out. Just come and help me. Say I can come see you. We'll just be together. I need you. I need someone. It would help so much." And then there were hot tears, ones she never wanted anyone to see, falling fast and thick onto her shirt. She felt the wetness of her skin and each drop as it emerged from open eyes.

"You know, you’re a fighter. I like that. You're gonna be just fine. Don’t ever let anyone see you in a weak state." 

So, Daphne swallowed down the pain, ate it up into her belly and wore a passive face, a tentative smile. Her friend couldn’t see it, but acting always took her to where she needed to be. "Yeah, you're right. I'm so sorry, I'll be okay. I have some exciting new projects coming up. I’ll just have to suck it up."

It worked that time and always has until now.

“You know you’re in endless pain when you wake up one morning and realize that you’re pretty much forgotten by those who used to be dear and close to you but alive and kicking to strangers, people who don’t give a damn about you, just your work.” Daphne says, her eyes fixed to the floor as Tammy just listens closely. 

“You know you’ll forever be in pain when you wake up in the morning, with a jolt, to an emotionless face of someone who tells you nothing but to go out and do your job, not giving a damn about your mental or physical health as long as you get everything done for them.”

“You know pain when you go to sleep with it every night and realize that when you die, all you’ll be remembered for is being some actress who just seemed full of herself all the time, knowing you’ll never be brave enough to actually speak out about what’s bothering you because that just makes things easier for everyone.”

“It doesn’t make things easier for you.” Tammy cuts her off because she’s had enough of hearing about how poorly someone she considers a close friend has been treated.

When Daphne looks her way, Tammy can see she's one more blow away from breaking. She can see the unshed tears in her eyes so she knows she has to step up right now. Tammy sits down on the couch beside Daphne, grabbing her hand and intently remaining in her gaze.

“Daphne, I can't heal you, but I can help you heal yourself. You don’t have to put on a mask and hide because it’ll only make things worse. Some people do care and want to help. I care and want to help.” Tammy emphasizes that last part, noticing the lone tear quietly slipping out of Daphne’s eye.

“I need you to stop trying to do everything for others and make yourself a priority. Just be you and no matter what happens, I’ll be there.”

Daphne moves her head closer to Tammy. She leans in, so her forehead can rest against hers and the blonde did not protest. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. 

"Thank you," Daphne says in barely more than a whisper. 

"For what?" Tammy asks, confused as to why she was being thanked.

"For being here when I need it and for caring." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them, suddenly feeling much better.

Daphne gently leans in and presses her lips against Tammy’s. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. 

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Tammy holds Daphne's head in her hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around her body, feeling each line along her still perfect physique. 

Daphne lies on her back as Tammy matches her body's form. Her hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Tammy's full of wonder and love, Daphne's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. 

Tammy leans in and softly kisses up and down Daphne's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. The blonde works her way back to her tender, smooth lips, while the brunette runs hers up her neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on her lips.

This is what Daphne needs. She needs release.

But that’s when Tammy stops and hastily pulls away.

“We can’t do this. This isn’t what you need right now. There are other ways to make you feel better.”

“There aren’t! Because I… I love you.” Tammy was taken aback by her friend’s revelation. “I just really need this. Please.” Daphne quietly cries out, desperately trying to keep it together.

“No, this is what you need.” Tammy says as she pulls Daphne closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. 

The embrace is warm, and Tammy’s arms seem very protective when wrapped around Daphne’s frail body. 

The world around Daphne melts away as she squeezes back, not wanting the moment to end.

“I’m sorry.” Daphne chokes out, digging her head further into her friend’s chest.

“Don’t be. I understand.” Tammy replies, calmly rubbing the back of the brunette’s head. “I know you didn’t mean what you said, you’re just looking for something to do to forget but I told you that you need to work on not repressing your feelings. It may take some time but you’ll get there and I’ll still be here, okay?”

“Okay.” Daphne answers, nodding as she pulls away and wears a small grateful smile on her face. “I’m tired and I feel like I’m getting sick all over again so can we just forget what happened so I can go to bed?”

“I’m right behind you.” Tammy adds as she leads her emotionally fragile friend to bed and gets in as well, spooning her from behind, wanting to make her feel as safe as possible.

In Daphne’s mind, Tammy’s cuddles feel like a little touch of heaven, warm and cozy. She wishes she could extend the night just so she could stay close to her for longer, safe in her embrace. 

Tammy’s arms wrapped right around Daphne bring a peace she’s never known before, a calming of the storms in her heart. After today, she thinks it's Tammy that gives her hope for the future. In her embrace, she starts to believe that there is nothing out there to fear. 

But then when she leaves, she must stand alone again, be her own person. 

Tammy’s cuddles are the only medicine Daphne needs right now, they’re the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to do an entire chapter to like start this out and analyze daphne's mentality and how tammy wants to help her. this'll just be a two shot (or MAYBE a three shot, it depends how i'm gonna do it) to see where the rest of the pregnancy goes and how it ends, including appearances on debbie and lou's parts. i just needed to get the start of this short story down so i could properly also focus on other things im working on bc i have way too many ideas for not just fics but also edits thanks to this movie so expect a lot more content on my part.


End file.
